1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and more specifically to an off-road vehicle, or an ROV (Recreational Off-Highway Vehicle).
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,220 proposes an ROV which has an engine mounted behind seats. According to the ROV disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,220, the engine is disposed behind two seats which are arranged side by side to each other. The engine is mounted on a frame at three points but an upper part of the engine is not supported.
In such a structure as this, it is likely that vibration of the engine is transmitted to the frame via mounting supports, causing the engine and the frame to resonate with each other. In this case, due to a short distance between the seats and the engine, the engine vibration is easily transmitted to the driver and the passenger via the frame and the seats, resulting in an uncomfortable ride.